Effing Siblings
by The BatThing
Summary: Jason and Dick argue.


**Effing Siblings**

 **By** : Cas

"You two need to stop." Batman pulled back his cowl as to intensify and personalize his glare. They'd only just got back before the squabbling began. He was becoming far too accustom to sibling arguments and rivalry. After all, it shouldn't be possible. How could four boys, from different backgrounds, bond and relate as brothers as if born into the roles? Bruce motioned towards the stairs. "If you're going to stand around and waste time, do so _away_ from me."

Dick and Jason exchanged glances.

"M'not staying the night." Jason finally spat. "But _Dickie_ here probably will."

"Well, being the introvert you are, _none_ of us are surprised. And yeah, I don't have a problem staying home for the night. You know why, cause I'm _normal_." Dick was a hard person to rattle, but beware doing so. His temper had a habit of flarding up when triggered. He was harshly honest and easily hurt.

Jason shrugged as he walked towards the vehicle dock. "Normal kids don't swallow their fuckin' toothpaste."

 _Oh god_. Bruce knew what was coming next.

"You **_told_** him about that?!" Dick's face was a mixture of hurt, embarrassment and anger as he turned towards Bruce. Yes, he'd gone through a swallowing toothpaste phase, but only for a few weeks! Alfred had caught him one morning and for the next 14 days he'd undergone observational tooth brushing sessions . Though, in all fairness, he'd only been nine.

Jason just smirked. After he'd heard that story, he'd made a point to always brush correctly. So, in that regard he WAS better than the Golden Boy.

"It doesn't matter," Dick said, pivoting his head to glare at his brother. "You can hate me all you want, but at the end of the day, it's _you_ whose being the idiot. You're so self-involved. You coulda died tonight because you can't follow orders! And don't get me started on the fact you live off the money collected after a bust!" The Romani collected himself before speaking yet again. "You have problems, and you won't accept help. You _**never**_ accept help."

"I don't rely on help from Bruce 'cause I don't need _coddling_. I deal with my problems _alone_. I fix my problems _alone_. You know why? Cause I'm twenty-one! I mean, _come on_ , you're frigging twenty-five, **asshole**. Gain some space from ' _daddy_ ' already!"

"You're the A-hole, not me!" Dick was blushing slightly, heart forever on his sleeve.

Pathetically on his sleeve.

"And there's nothing wrong with relying on family. You should know that!" A pause was taken to consider before Dick launched back into the argument. "Did not being saved and dying knock that out of you?!" As soon as he finished speaking, Dick felt the weight of his comment. He wanted to take back his words, but it was too little to late. Regret invaded Dick's brain. It came as a flood of emotions.

Bruce quickly cut in. Disappointment obvious. " _Richard_!"

"M'sorry. I just got so mad." Dick mumbled.

The billionaire simply continued to glare.

"I said I was sorry! I'm sorry, ok?"

"Think before you speak."

Jason listened as his mentor conversed fluidly with the eldest Robin. At this point it was impossible not to feel. Bruce and Dick's father-son relationship were constant reminders that he was angry, alone, and hurt. He'd always be angry and alone. He tried to convince himself that he liked it that way.

Forcing himself to lift his hand, Jason rearranged his fingers into the peace sign. It was a nice, nonverbal 'fuck you'. "Listen to your _daddy_ , Dickie."

And just like that, Dick was back to anger and frustration. "You're **_impossible_** sometimes!"

The vechle dock was a slight trek, but .Jason managed. The rebel snatched his helmet up and threw a leg over his bike. He badly wanted the peace and quiet his loft could occasionally offer. So, he decided to end the argument, otherwise Dick would message nonstop. "You know what? Suck my dick, _Dick_!" He started his bike, eager to leave.

"Wasn't aware you had one, seeing as you're running like a girl!"

Jason offered the double birds before peeling out of the cave. He left a red faced Dick Grayson in his wake. ' _He best not end up in tears, but knowing him, he will."_ The drive back took awhile, but the twenty-one-year-old made it to his nearest safe house. He was too pissed to sleep, so he let his thoughts offer entertainment instead.

There was no question in his mind, he enjoyed being back in the family. He loved them all, but right now his feelings regarding Dick Grayson ebbed towards hate. His older brother was impossible to live up to, had been since day one.

Everyone loved Dick. Girls (and guys) would fall at his feet. Trust was instantaneous and leadership unrivaled. Even when the Romani fucked up people adored him. How did it make sense to love a guy who so easily displayed emotion? A guy who would cry and go to Brcue for comfort. Yeah, going to Bruce for reassurance was lunacy.

God knew DIck was Bruce's favorite, and while that fact didn't hurt (really, it didn't, ok?) it did make Jason's older brother an extra special kind of shit.

Back home, Jason settled into bed, but as the sun rose he was still rolling from left to right, trying to get comfortable. Trying to sleep.

Trying. ' _Dick's a fucking daddy's boy.'_

Trying.

Trying. 'He's _so all consuming good, that it makes everyone else pale in comparison_.'

Trying.

 _'Ok_ ,' Jason decided, ' _sleep_ _isn't going to happen_.'

Fucking Dick!

Enough was enough. Deciding to go back to the manor, Jason thought on the evidence Dick, Bruce and himself had brought back last night. He could work on the case to occupy his mind. He suited up and drove back to the cave. The household was probably still asleep (save Alfred, cause the butler was _hella_ creepy, he probably knew ( _somehow_ ) of his return).

Once at his destination, Jason parked and decided to sneak up for some fruit. Alfred always kept mangos _especially_ for him (cause he was _hella_ awesome and loved Jason, no matter what). While cutting up the mango, he heard footsteps and automatically froze. "Alfred?" He tried.

It was Dick who pushed open the door, a glass of juice in hand, hair a mess and in fucking pajamas (Only Dick). The acrobat shuffled towards the taller figure, extending a glass filled with orange liquid. "Drink some of my juice."

Jason stared, utterly bewildered. "Uh, what?"

"I already drank some, but – _you_ know, you can have some."

 _'Fucking Dick.'_ Jason accepted the cup and took a swig, trying not to think of backwash. Dick knew he hated sharing food and drink, but this was a gesture. It was Dick's way of reminding them both that no matter what they were brothers, and it was cool to share shit, even after fighting. Especially after fighting.

 _Brothers_.

Nothing would change that.

Once he handed the glass back, he met those famous sky blue eyes with his own. "Am I a suspect in a crime or something? You trying to get my DNA and prints?"

The response was a lopsided smile. "You know it."

Jason simply flipped him off. Dick returned the gesture without hesitation..

Yeah, brothers. No apology necessary.

 **END**

1\. My brother and I fought pretty bad this week, this is how we forgave each other. Write what you know, so here you go!

2\. Also I apologize for the 'like a girl' comment. I'm all for female power, I swear I'm not against my own gender.


End file.
